pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat and the Fox
Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Baby Tod Tom Sawyer 2.jpg|Tom Sawyer as Young Tod Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn as Young Copper Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Usagi Tsukino as Widow Tweed Gaston.jpg|Gaston as Amos Slade Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Chief Scuttle 1.jpg|Scuttle as Dinky Kehaar.jpg|Kehaar as Boomer Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Tod Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Adult Copper Duchess.jpg|Duchess as Vixey Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Badger Dale in Toontown.jpg|Dale as Porcupine Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Squeeks 40 - Tyrant.jpg|Tyrant as Bear Pauley Kimba.jpg|Pauley as Squeeks (Butterfly) Toodles.jpg|Toodles Garlore as Tod's Mother Ultraman Taro.jpg|Ultraman Taro as itself Thomas O'Malley's movies spoof's of "The Fox and the Hound" Cast * Baby Tod - Squeaky (Krypto the Superdog) * Young Tod - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer 2000) * Young Copper - Huckleberry Finn (Tom Sawyer 2000) * Big Mama - Daisy Duck (Disney) * Widow Tweed - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) * Amos Slade - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Chief - Scooby Doo * Dinky - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Boomer - Kehaar (Watership Down) * Adult Tod - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Adult Tod's Help - Ultraman Taro * Adult Copper - Robin Hood * Vixey - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Badger - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) * Porcupine - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Squeeks - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Bear - Tyrant (Ultraman Taro) * Squeeks (Butterfly) - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Tod's Mother - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) Scenes * The Cat and the Fox - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase * The Cat and the Fox - Part 2 - Daisy Duck Finds Squeaky * The Cat and the Fox - Part 3 - Scooby Doo Meets Huckleberry Finn * The Cat and the Fox - Part 4 - Farm Scene * The Cat and the Fox - Part 5 - Scuttle and Kehaar * The Cat and the Fox - Part 6 - Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn Meet/"The Best of Friends" * The Cat and the Fox - Part 7 - Gaston and Slagar Pursue Huckleberry Finn/Car Chase * The Cat and the Fox - Part 8 - Huckleberry Finn Leaves To Go Hunting * The Cat and the Fox - Part 9 - Mama Miao and Tom Sawyer * The Cat and the Fox - Part 10 - Winter/Huckleberry Finn Grows Up And Becomes Robin Hood * The Cat and the Fox- Part 11 - Scuttle and Kehaar Chase Fievel Mousekewitz * The Cat and the Fox - Part 12 - Robin Hood Returns Home * The Cat and the Fox - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train * The Cat and the Fox - Part 14 - Usagi Tuskino Leaves Thomas O'Malley * The Cat and the Fox - Part 15 - The Storm * The Cat and the Fox - Part 16 - Governor Ratcliffe's Plan * The Cat and the Fox - Part 17 - Duchess * The Cat and the Fox - Part 18 - Thomas O'Malley Meets Duchess/"Appreciate The Lady" * The Cat and the Fox - Part 19 - The Chase * The Cat and the Fox - Part 20 - The Fight * The Cat and the Fox - Part 21 - Tyrant Attack * The Cat and the Fox - Part 22 - Robin Hood Saves Thomas O'Malley * The Cat and the Fox - Part 23 - The Happy Ending * The Cat and the Fox - Part 24 - Ending Credits Movie Used: * The Fox and the Hound (1981) Songs Used in the Credits: * One More Night Performed by: Phil Collins (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Music Used *2-12 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (from Rayman 2: Revolution) (only half of it plays in the intro of the movie) *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the chase starts) *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Big Mama *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Dinky And Boomer *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A New Home *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Morning Adventures *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Fox And The Hound *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Best Of Friends *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Grounded *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - First Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - The Leave *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Time Montage *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Autumn *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Second Fox Chase *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Not Friends Anymore *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Goodbyes May Seem Forever *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Slept Well ? *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Thrown Out *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Setting Traps *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fox In Love *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Fishing *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - Appreciate The Lady *The Fox And The Hound (Soundtrack) - A Good Morning? *058 - The Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera enters the unknown area) *069 - Pirates ~ Part 4 (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera escapes the traps) *The Great Escape (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy escape Phil and The Mouse King) *113 - Guardian in the Sky ~Prelude~ (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy try to escape) *041 - The Celestial Slide (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Bagheera and Panthy climb up to the top of a mountain) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) *My Little Buttercup (Hello Amigos) (plays at the end credits) Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TheBluesRockz